


A Fire that say Good Bye

by Silentbubble



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brother Complex! Sabo, M/M, Possessive! Sabo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentbubble/pseuds/Silentbubble
Summary: "Thank you for looking after my brother so well. I will take care of him from now on.Don't try to search or disturb him anymore. I don't want any of you to approach him or I won't hesitate to get rid of it."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Sabo/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 20





	A Fire that say Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah cerita ringkas yang terpikirkan setelah melihat scene sabo diakhir movie stampede. rasa-rasanya sabo bakal mengerahkan segala kekuatan dan menggunakan jabatannya sebagai kepala staf di revolusioner demi menyelamatkan luffy semata.
> 
> mau kutag in/cest tapi gk sedarah hmmmmm
> 
> Soundtrack : Kikuo - Shikabane no Odori

Roronoa Zoro, selaku kru terdepan saat Sunny Go diserang ketika malam, merasa kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sebagai Kakak kaptennya itu tidak membawa sedikitpun bahaya. Tapi, kecurigaannya meluap saat ia melihatnya memasuki kamar lelaki tanpa menyapa atau permisi.

Zoro berlari secepat mungkin saat Haki _Kenbunshoku_ nya menangkap siluet Sabo menyeret-nyeret siluet yang ia percaya adalah milik kaptennya--ini tidak beres. Benar saja. Luffy, yang mulutnya dibekap kain, tengah digendong oleh kakaknya yang melangkah tenang.

"Luffy mau kau bawa kemana?"

Suara bariton itu terdengar mengancam. Namun, Sabo, orang nomor dua di pasukan Revolusi, tidak merasa ada yang salah pada tindakannya.

"Ah, kau temannya Luffy ya?"--senyumnya mengembang. "Aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku ke tempat yang aman. Laut terlalu mengancam nyawanya, aku tidak ingin ia terluka lebih banyak lagi--"

"Turunkan dia."

Permintaan atau perintah dari Zoro tak digubris. Sabo malah melangkah pergi ke sampan yang ia bawa. Wado Ichimonji tetiba menghalangi jalannya. Shusui tergenggam erat seakan Zoro tak ragu menggunakannya pada segala jenis _maut_ yang mendekati Kaptennya.

"Kubilang, turunkan dia!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Sampai memerintahku seperti itu? Kau hanyalah **teman** Luffy dan aku adalah **kakak** nya. Lebih baik kau menyingkir atau aku akan meremukkan mulut congkakmu itu."

********

********

********** **

********** **

Seorang Sabo yang Zoro kenal, meski hanya mengobrol satu malam, jelas selembut dan sehangat Portgas D. Ace. Tersenyum lebar, tatapan menyayangi, bertutur sopan seakan kehadiran sosok Luffy menjadi penetral segala perasaan negatif.

Namun, Sabo yang ini...

Sepersekian detik dimana pikiran Zoro melayang, kepalanya tertangkap oleh tangan Sabo. Begitu keras, begitu menyakitkan sampai rahangnya tak mampu digerakkan. Sabo menendang jatuh semua pedang Zoro ke laut. Zoro berniat menyerang balik--ia bisa bertarung tangan kosong.

Hanya saja, malam ini bukan malam keberuntungannya.

Rahangnya pecah, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, matanya melotot saking nyeri itu menjalar sampai ke otaknya. "Kau tak dengar perkataanku? **MENYINGKIRLAH**."

Sepasang tinju api membara menanamkan luka bakar tingkat tinggi pada dada dan perut Zoro. Lelaki berambut hijau itu berusaha bangkit. Mengagumi kekuatan Sabo yang benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya. Tapi, ia juga bertambah kuat. Zoro tidak ingin menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Sampai matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Di depan matanya, kobaran api menari-nari indah--cahayanya menerangi kegelapan langit malam, hawa panasnya menyolok seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Zoro tidak bisa bohong kalau ia terpesona. Api Sabo sangat cantik--sampai hembusannya membuat Zoro terhempas rela.

Ketika kru _Strawhat Pirates_ menyadari adanya guncangan, mereka melihat pemandangan rupawan itu mengakhiri pertahanan sang pendekar pedang--visual pirang Sabo dan kepakan jubahnya menjadi salam perpisahan.

Tak lupa, sebuah topi jerami yang usang tergeletak di tengah rerumputan Sunny Go dan sinar matahari terbit pun menyapa.

_"Setiap malam tidurku tak nyenyak--isi kepalaku berantakan karena rasa khawatir akan kehilangan adikku satu-satunya._ _Semuanya jadi terasa akan membunuh Luffy kapan saja. Angkatan Laut, Pemerintah Dunia, para Bajak Laut--sampai teman seperjalanannya._

_Aku akan pergi dengan Luffy. Akan kubawa ia menemui Ace, **aku ingin kami bertiga bahagia bersama-sama.**_

_Jangan cari aku atau semarak apiku akan membutakanmu, Dragon-san."_

**Author's Note:**

> AU ini ada foto referensinya berupa gambar buatanku sendiri. Ini aku post di TWT juga, jangan ragu menyapaku kalau kalian menemukannya ^^


End file.
